Base Buildings
Description Buildings may be built on landfill (or water in the case of oil platforms, the shipyard, dock,retrofit lab and tactical lab). They provide resources (Oil Rig, Metal Foundry, Wind Turbine, and Zynthium Refinery) , new hulls and armors (Naval Lab), weapons (Weapons Lab), build ships (Shipyard), and provide other services. Different buildings serve different purposes, and become more efficient at higher levels, opening up many more possibilities. All buildings may be Fortified, making them take less damage when attacked: Fortification stats Outpost The centre of the base, the level of the outpost determins among other things the number of land-tiles availble and maximum level of other buildings. Also used for relocating the base. Storage has been calculated by subtracting the capacity of the warehouses from the total. Warehouse The warehouse helps determine the maximum amount of each kind of resource the player may store at one time. As the number of warehouses and their levels increase, the maximum amount of resources that can be held are increased as well. The storage in the table below is per resource type. The maximum number of warehouses depends on the level of your Outpost. When your base is attacked, for each Warehouse destroyed you lose up to 10% of your resources on hand to the assaulting player. This also depends on the maximum storage capacity of the attacking fleet. When a fleet attacks a base it can store up to 500% of its regular capacity. As''' the appearance of the amount of resources you have depends on the percentage of resources currently''' held in the warehouses, the higher level your warehouses are, the greater the amount of resources required to create the same look. A base with five complete warehouses, all at level 10, can hold nearly 160M resources: that is 39.7M of each of the four resource types! Outpost stats Launch Pad The Launch Pad serves as a platform to build and launch various types of Rockets. Upgrading the Launch Pad will allow better and larger rockets to be built and launched. Only one rocket can be readied for launch at a time. Launch Pad Stats 'Naval Buildings' Naval buildings along with your outpost are the most important buildings, to increase your wealth and amount of ships. With all your naval buildings upgraded you can hold more weight per fleet, and better armor. War Academy The War Academy, formerly known as the Pirate Academy, allows additional fleets. Each upgrade of the Pirate War Academy will add one more fleet-slot to the Dock, which allows more fleets to be put on the map at any one time. As of'' Aug. 8, 2013'', you can now upgrade War Academy to an 11 and a 12. To go to an 11 it takes 5.75 days for the upgrade. War Academy also allows you to view recent attacks on your base by using the Playback feature. Dock The Dock acts as the command center for all of a player's fleets. From the Dock, a player may make new fleets, change old fleets, and launch finished fleets. Players may also name their fleets, giving them an easy way to identify them while on the map. The Dock also acts as a center for repairing fleets that have been damaged in battle, and repair time varies with damage. In the later stages of the game it becomes the most important building and should be kept safe all the time. When destroyed you aren't able to launch fleets or repair them. Essentially, you cannot play while it is repairing. Note: Repair time of Level 10 dock has been reduced to 2 hours from 4 hours. Dock Stats Shipyard The Shipyard allows a player to build ships with a variety of hulls, armors, and weapons. It can take the shipyard anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks to assemble a new ship. ' Level 2 Upgrade: '''More efficient ship construction miniaturizes components and yields a 15% weight savings on' Forsaken''' weapons and armor (only.) Note there is no savings on Draconian hulls, specials, weapons or armor. Requirements: Level 10 Advanced, Naval, and Weapons Labs. Shipyard Stats 'Research Buildings' Weapons Lab The Weapons Lab allows research and upgrade Ship Weapons, Base Weapons and Rockets used on ships, defense platforms, and the Launch Pad respectively. Weapons Lab Stats Naval Lab The Naval Lab researches various hulls and armors. Larger hulls and stronger armor require a higher-level Naval Lab. Naval Lab Stats Advanced Lab The Advanced lab adds Ship Specials and Base Specials used to enhance ships and base defence turrets. Advanced Lab Stats Tactical lab The tactical lab is used for researching Tactical modules. There are 6 levels presently for 6 researchable Tactical modules. Every module has 3 levels. Retrofit Lab Used to upgrade existing Forsaken hulls with new abilities. As of Sep 2013, only certain blue print-hulls can be upgraded this way. Click the main article for details here Retrofit Lab. Retrofit Lab Stats Intelligence Lab The Intelligence Lab is the place to look at your blueprint collections and some blueprint requies it to be at certain level in order to use the blueprints. It differs from the other labs in that no active research takes place. It does not have to be built or upgraded to obtain blueprints, but is required to view and use the Blueprints that you have acquired. 'Resource Gatherers' These buildings gather resources over time, and can be upgraded to increase productivity. The Oil Rig, Metal Foundry, Wind Turbine, and Zynthium Refinery produce Oil, Metal, Energy and Zynthium respectively. Upgraded, they can make the base go under protection faster when atacked. Oil Rig The oil rig is the base structure used for the production of Oil. Metal Foundry Metal Foundry is the base structure used for the production of Metal. Wind Turbine Wind Turbines generate Energy, and are tied with Oil Rigs for the highest resource production rate. Zynthium Refinery The Zynthium Refinery is the base structure used for the production of Zynthium. Auxiliary Buildings Great Hall The Great Hall houses the officers given to you by your friends. Recruit officers by inviting your friends to play. Officiers may be given task to better some work in the outpost. *You only gain an officier if your friend invited is a new player. The great hall cannot be recycled nor upgraded, but may be Fortified. With the introduction of Rogue Crew, The great Hall has become the place to Recruit and preview you Rogue crews. Radio Tower ''"Radio Tower launches, providing fans with alerts and updates via email."''The Radio Tower acts as a notification building for sending messages when the game updates and/or when your base is under attack from an enemy fleet. No upgrades are available for this building and only 2 messages are sent per day to the email of the player's choice. You can also setup BP to text msg you as soon as your base is under attack. Email Notification To configure this, click on the radio tower and select the RADIO TOWER button. Tick tke box of Attack Notifications and News & Updates then type your valid email address before click on the SAVE SETTINGS. Trading Post The Trading Post let the players buy more resources, speed up production and so forth. Not really needed since all purchases are available regardless. Building list Structures marked (L) must be placed on Land-tiles, while (W) must be placed in Water-tiles.